Little family
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Inglaterra va a visitar al japones después de mucho tiempo sin verlo. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a un adorable niño, que parecía un hijo de ambos y terminar teniendo una pequeña familia con el japones. Para la semana Asakiku, día 5:Family


_Hola!_

 _Siento publicar tan tarde, pero ciertas ocupaciones me impidieron subirlo antes. Pero aun así más vale tarde que nunca. Para el día 5 de la Asakiku Week: Family. (Con la aparición especial de Shiga)_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Para quien no lo conozca las prefecturas de Japón también tienen sus representaciones humanas. La prefectura de Shiga es una de ellas y es súper adorable. Por su gran parecido con Inglaterra no he podido quitar de la cabeza la idea de que es como un hijito de ambos *.*_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** __ _Hetalia=Himaruya_

 _Por un mundo con más AsaKiku! Yeah!_

*.*.*.*.*.*

 _ **Little family**_

Inglaterra suspiró nervioso, mirando el enorme ramo de flores que tenía entre sus brazos. Había decido visitar a Japón después de varios meses de no hacerlo, pues sus ocupaciones como nación lo habían tenido lo suficientemente ocupado como para no poder verse más que en las reuniones. Realmente lo extrañaba y deseaba estar junto a él todo el tiempo, aunque sabía que el pelinegro entendía su ausencia, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez estuviese enojado con él por no verlo. Por eso había terminado sus pendientes lo antes posible, para poder sorprenderlo.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, esperando impacientemente que esta se abriera. De pronto, esta se abrió, dejando salir a un niño pequeño que por ir corriendo no se dio cuenta de la presencia del inglés. Provocando que ambos chocaran y cayeran al suelo. El mayor rodeo instintivamente al pequeño con sus brazos para evitar que se lastimara, recibiendo la mayor parte de los golpes el mismo.

— ¡Shiga-kun! — se escuchó la preocupada voz del japonés, quien corría hacia ellos — ¿Arthur- san está bien? — preguntó ayudándolo a levantarse y revisando que estuviesen bien

—No te preocupes, Kiku —le sonrió el británico sacudiendo su ropa— Ambos estamos bien.

— ¡Que alegría oír eso! —Suspiró aliviado el asiático — Shiga-kun, no debes correr de esa forma —reprendió al pequeño— Puede pasarte algo. Por favor, ten más cuidado. Ahora discúlpate con Arthur-san

—Lo siento —respondió el niño bajando su cabeza, haciendo un reverencia hacia el rubio— Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

—No te sientas mal —le sonrió acariciando sus cabellos— Después de todo ninguno de los dos resulto herido. Solo ten más cuidado para la próxima, ¿sí?

—Lo haré —le sonrió el niño.

Luego de eso el inglés recogió el ramo de flores que se habían caído durante el accidente, afortunadamente estaban bien, entregándoselas a Kiku. Quien las recibió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa. Los tres entraron en la casa, sentándose en una pequeña mesa que daba al jardín, mientras el japonés servía té para todos. El inglés aprovecho ese momento para observar detenidamente al niño. Según Kiku, era la representación de la prefectura de Shiga. Aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención de este era su pelo rubio y las facciones de su cara, pues tenía un cierto parecido con sí mismo. Otro detalle eran sus ojos marrones, sin duda heredados del japonés. Lo que lo hacía verse como si fuera un hijo de ambos. Ese pensamiento provoco, que el inglés se sonrojara completamente. Un hijo de ambos… aunque no era imposible, no era algo que pudiesen hacer en su situación actual. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, notando que el pequeño lo miraba fijamente.

—Disculpe…— comenzó a decir el niño— Usted es muy parecido a mi…

Así que él también se había dado cuenta, suspiro el mayor

— ¿Acaso eres el novio de mamá? —continuo, señalando al pelinegro. Causando que este se sonrojara ligeramente.

— ¡Shiga-kun! —tartamudeo nervioso el azabache

—Si… somos algo así…— contestó Arthur con una sonrisa, al notar la reacción de otro.

—Entonces, ¿tú serás mi padre? —preguntó feliz, sorprendiendo al británico y provocando que el japonés se ruborizara completamente.

—Si eso quieres —le respondió con una cálida sonrisa, acariciando sus cabellos— Seré tu padre.

—Genial…—-exclamo Shiga abrazándolo.

El japonés los observo con ternura, realmente parecían una familia. En ese momento, el inglés se puso de pie junto con el niño, yendo hacia donde estaba el para abrazarlo. Aprovechó que el pequeño estaba entre los dos para darle un pequeño beso. No podía estar más feliz, con su pequeña familia recién formada.


End file.
